Growing Up With Akatsuki
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: Masih ingat Sakura dari Versi RTN? Yang notabene yatim-piatu? Apakah dari kecil dia tidak ada yang merawat? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Akatsuki yang membesarkan gadis cantik itu? Inilah kisah panjang hidup Sakura Haruno versi Dunia buatan Obito Uchiha. "Sasori-niichan jadi pangeran Sakura ya!"/ "Deidara kau antar Sakura ke akademi Ninja!"/ "Konan-neechan! Hidan-niichan kesurupan!"
1. Akatsuki

**"Growing Up With Akatsuki"**

Oleh **Ryuku S. A .J**

Semua karakter disini adalah fiksi, milik **Kishimoto Masashi.**

Bila ada kesamaan pada jalan cerita, mohon di pahami bahwa fanfiksi ini bukan hasil MENIRU.

* * *

" _ **Sakura, kami akan pergi sebentar. Kami janji kami akan kembali."**_

 _Saat itu, aku percaya. Bahwa kedua orangtuaku akan kembali, seperti janji mereka._

 _Aku menunggu dan menunggu._

 _Tapi mereka tak pernah kembali.  
Yang menemaniku hanya sebuah kalung bunga sakura yang mereka berikan padaku._

 _Aku percaya…_

 _Sampai detik ini aku masih percaya…_

* * *

"Mental Sakura Haruno ternyata lebih kuat dari yang kita duga."

"Memang itulah yang aku harapkan dari seorang putri Hokage."

"Namun, kita harus tetap waspada. Sakura masih menjadi incaran musuh yang berkeliaran diluar sana."

"Maka dari itu, aku sudah siapkan tempat dimana Sakura bisa tinggal dan hidup secara aman. Aku juga ingin Sakura tetap mendapat pendidikan genin disini."

Ucapan Sandaime Hokage menutup diskusi dengan tetua desa diiringi dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras. Sandaime Hokage sesungguhnya tidak berniat seperti itu. Tetapi tiap kali ia berdiskusi tentang keadaan desa pada para tetua, mereka selalu menunjukkan sikap tidak perduli pada warga desa dan hanya mementingkan kepentingan mereka sendiri. Maka dari itu, lebih baik mengakhiri diskusi tersebut daripada harus memicu penyakit jantungnya.

"Aku harap Jiraiya membawakanku lebih banyak buku 'itu'."

.

"Mmm, Kakashi-sensei kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Tenang saja Sakura! Senseimu ini akan membawamu bertemu dengan Hokage-sama! Ayo kita berjalan kesana dengan penuh semangat! Semangat muda!"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Melihat tingkah aneh Senseinya ini hanya bisa membuat kepalanya pusing. Entah mengapa sifat Kakashi malah bertolak belakang dengan sifat Guy, padahal tampang Kakashi lebih meyakinkan daripada tampang Guy.

"Apa aku berbuat salah sehingga Hokage-sama memanggilku?"

Kakashi yang tengah berpose ala burung Flamingo itu pun terkesiap dan terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, "Sepertinya bukan itu Sakura. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya…"

Lelaki bermasker itu berpikir serius selama beberapa menit namun kemudian, berubah menjadi heboh kembali, membuyarkan pikiran Sakura kecil.

"Apapun yang terjadi, Sensei akan selalu ada disampingmu! Kau tidak perlu khawatir Sakura!"

Yah, setidaknya ucapan Kakashi menenangkan Sakura sedikit. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum riang ke arah Kakashi.

"Baiklah, Sensei!"

Kakashi dan Sakura pun berjalan bersama menuju kantor Hokage. Mereka berdua bercerita tentang segala hal. Mulai dari Kakashi yang pamer push-up 500 kali sampai lari keliling desa 300 putaran. Namun, ia mengeluh karena rekornya itu masih bisa dikalahkan oleh Guy. Mereka terus bercerita sampai akhirnya cerita mereka terhenti karena nama mereka di panggil oleh suara yang sangat familiar.

"Hokage-sama!"

Sakura kecil berlari menuju Sandaime Hokage dengan senyum senang di wajahnya. Seiring dengan jarak yang mengecil, Sakura berhenti berlari ketika ia melihat 3 sosok asing berjubah aneh berdiri disamping sang Hokage. Sakura segera berlari bersembunyi di balik jubah sang Hokage.

"Umm…"

"Haha! Tenang Sakura, mereka ini bukan orang jahat. Mereka adalah organisasi khusus yang bekerja langsung dibawah pengawasan para Kage dari berbagai desa."

Mendengar penjelasan Sandaime Hokage, Sakura merasa tenang dan tak takut lagi memandang 3 sosok misterius itu. Ia pun berjalan ke samping Hokage Ketiga, membungkukkan badannya kepada 3 sosok itu.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno."

Kakashi pun menyusul Sakura. Sesampainya ia disana, ia melambaikan tangannya kepada 3 sosok itu.

"Yo, Akatsuki!" Seru Kakashi. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat tak lupa disertai dengan mata berapi-api.

"Sensei kenal mereka?"

"Tentu saja! Mereka adalah saingan beratku juga!" Ucapnya percaya diri.

"Kau hanya mengaku-ngaku, Kakashi."

Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka membuka suara. Suara berat itu berasal dari pemuda yang berada di tengah, berambut jabrik berwarna oranye. Ia melemparkan senyum ejek pada Kakashi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Ah! Dasar kau Yahiko tidak punya jiwa muda!"

"Ehem. Panggil aku Pain, tolong. Dan tentu saja aku punya jiwa muda, dasar aneh."

"Kalian sudahlah."

"Pain, ada Hokage-sama disini."

"Bikin malu saja."

Sakura terkikik mendengar acara debat mereka. Melihat Sakura, mereka semua tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain ikut tertawa bersama dengan anak yatim piatu tersebut.

.

"Akatsuki secara khusus ku pinta untuk datang kesini untukmu Sakura."

"Eh?"

Sandaime Hokage membuka sesi tersebut. Sakura tampaknya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Hokage tua itu katakan, "Maksud Hokage-sama?"

"Setelah kepergian orangtuamu, kami khawatir kami tidak akan bisa mengawasi atau melindungimu dengan baik. Maka dari itu, Akatsuki yang notabene kelompok khusus pelindung desa-desa kuminta untuk merawatmu hingga kau dewasa. Hingga kau siap untuk hidup sendiri dan melindungi dirimu sendiri. Lalu kau jangan cemas Sakura. Aku juga sudah membicarakan ini pada tetua serta para Kage dari berbagai desa. Mereka sangat setuju. Aku yakin dengan didikan para ninja hebat ini, di masa depan kau bisa menjadi ninja yang kuat dan luar biasa." Jelasnya. Keadaan hening seketika. Sakura menunduk, terlihat sedih. Dan Kakashi hanya bisa mengusap lembut kepala Sakura kecil.

"B-Baiklah."

Raut wajah Sakura menunjukkan kalau ia kurang nyaman dengan pemberitahuan ini. Ia tidak bisa bayangkan harus tinggal dengan orang asing yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Konan merasakan itu. Konan perlahan menghampiri Sakura, berlutut dihadapan gadis kecil itu.

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Kami akan merawatmu dengan baik. Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga dan jangan khawatir. Perlahan kami pasti akan menambah jumlah kami sehingga kau tidak kesepian." Ucap Konan sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian mempraktekkan jurus origaminya pada Sakura. Kertas lipat itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi bunga sakura, sama seperti kalung yang di pakai oleh Sakura.

"Ah… dan kau akan tetap masuk akademi ninja tahun depan. Kami akan mengantarmu secara bergantian. Oke?" Kali ini Pain yang berlutut dihadapan Sakura. Nagato, pemuda berambut merah itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Hal klise untuk mengikatkan sebuah janji.

"Terimakasih sudah mau merawatku!"

Sehari setelah pertemuan singkat itu, Trio Akatsuki kembali menjemputnya. Tak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa Sakura secara langsung telah diserahkan pada Akatsuki.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana hidup Sakura yang sepi sendiri telah pudar. Ia akan hidup bersama para anggota Akatsuki. Yang tentunya bisa membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna di kemudian hari.

* * *

 _Aku masih ingat hari itu._

 _Hari dimana mereka menjadi keluargaku yang baru._

 _Aroma lantai dan dinding yang lembab…_

 _Aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan baik._

* * *

"Apa ini rumah kalian?"

Pain, Konan, Nagato dan Sakura sampai tepat di depan gua besar yang gelap gulita. Sakura lagi-lagi merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal ini. Ia tidak menyangka kalau tempat tinggal barunya akan seaneh ini. Belum lagi ia harus menghadapi kenyataan lain dimana letak rumah barunya ini berada di tengah hutan belantara dimana ia yakin bahwa tidak ada satu manusiapun yang tinggal di sekitar sini.

"Sakura, pernah dengar istilah jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya? Ayo, ikuti aku dan akan ku perlihatkan semuanya." Nagato dengan inisiatifnya , menjulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura. Sakura tanpa ragu menyambut tangan dingin itu dengan anggukan kecil. Mereka berempat berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap tersebut.

Tak ada pencahayaan sama sekali. Tapi Sakura tidak takut, karena Pain, Nagato dan Konan sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya. Seiring perjalanan, Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Nagato. Tangan kecil itu sepertinya malah membuat wajah Nagato memerah sendiri. Ia memang bermimpi untuk membina sebuah keluarga kecil yang harmonis. Namun takdirnya sebagai ninja terpilih membuat ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk mewujudkan mimpi itu.

"Ah… disini." Ucap Nagato sambil menoleh kepada kedua rekannya. Pain dan Konan mengangguk. Kemudian mereka bertiga membentuk jemari mereka, melakukan jurus yang Sakura tak ketahui apa itu.

Tak lama kemudian, dinding gua membentuk pintu. Secara perlahan pintu-pintu itu bergeser, memperlihatkan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Setelah semua pintu itu terbuka, Sakura menatap kedalam dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sungguh ruangan yang cantik dan besar. Rapih dan wangi. Warna coklat kayu menjadi lantainya dan wallpaper bergambar bunga dengan bermacam bentuk membuat Sakura semakin bergumam takjub.

"Hmm? Ini kamar Konan."

"Segel ini tembus kemana-mana huh?"

"Yahiko jangan buka lemari pakaian dalamku."

Peringatan Konan membuat Pain secara cepat menutup lemari pakaian dalam Konan. Si Jabrik ini beralasan ia sedang mencari kenop pintu.

"Mmmm… apa aku punya kamar sendiri?" Tanya Sakura. Konan dan Pain tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja! Kau punya kamar sendiri, Sakura."

"Mari, ku antar kau kekamarmu. Biarkan Nagato menyelesaikan urusan segel-menyegelnya sendiri."

Nagato mendesah kesal ketika Konan, Pain dan Sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa segel itu perlu?"

"Sangat perlu. Markas kami tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun. Mereka mungkin menemukan gua ini tapi mereka tidak akan menemukan jalan masuk kesini."

"Kalau kau sudah siap, kami akan mengajarimu tentang segel itu Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk senang. Betapa bahagianya ia hari ini. Dibenaknya pun terbesit seperti apa hidupnya nanti ketika ia beranjak dewasa.

"Kamarku jauh juga…"

"Sebenarnya di markas ini banyak ruangan. Tapi yang paling penting adalah ruanganmu dulu. Setelah kau tau ruanganmu, kau bisa menjelajah markas ini sesuka hatimu. Tapi awas, kemungkinan untuk tersesat diatas seratus persen."

"…" Sakura bergidik ngeri. Untung saja lorong markas tak segelap gua yang ia lalui barusan. Gadis kecil itu mengenggam tangan Konan dan Pain. Si kecil ini berjalan ditengah dan lagi-lagi genggamannya itu membuat wajah Pain dan Konan memerah. Mereka berdua pernah berencana untuk menikah, namun karena mereka memikirkan perasaan Nagato, mereka mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk menemani Nagato dalam Akatsuki.

"Ini kamarmu, Sakura." Ucap Pain sambil membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Ruangan itu kecil namun nyaman. Hijau pada lantai dan pink pada dinding dengan corak bunga sakura sebagai pelengkap. Di atas tempat tidur Sakura, tersusun rapih boneka-boneka imut yang berukuran cukup besar.

Sakura segera berlari dan menempatkan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur yang empuk itu. Ia memeluk erat salah satu boneka yang ada disana. Tersenyum riang pada Konan dan Pain.

"Terimakasih! Aku janji aku akan menjadi anak yang baik dan akan belajar dengan benar tahun depan! Terimakasih! Terima-hiks-kasih." Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai menangis. Tangisan bahagia. Konan menghampiri dan memeluknya erat. Pain berada di sudut pintu, terharu dan ingin menangis juga.

Kini Sakura tak lagi sendiri. Sakura tidak akan merasakan kesepian dan kesedihan itu lagi. Jikala ia kembali merasakannya, maka ia bisa berbagi kesedihan itu kepada keluarganya yang baru.

* * *

 _Aku masih ingat saat dimana Konan-neechan memelukku dengan eratnya tiap kali aku menangis teringat dengan orangtuaku._

 _Aku masih ingat ketika Yahiko-niisama merawatku ketika aku demam._

 _Aku masih ingat ketika Nagato-niichan harus menggendongku kembali kekamarku setelah tertidur dengannya…_

 _Aku masih ingat saat-saat dimana kami bertiga menghabiskan waktu bersama._

 _Aku masih ingat ketika aku harus kesepian ketika mereka pergi menjalankan tugas._

 _Dan aku masih ingat ketika mereka kembali dengan sejuta oleh-oleh untukku…_

* * *

Bersambung. Chapter selanjutnya : Sasori

* * *

Curhat Author :

Hai! Setelah tidur panjang akhirnya saya bisa membangkitkan 'nafsu' saya untuk kembali membuat fanfiksi.

Mengapa saya mengambil tema dunia RTN? Karena kita semua tau kalau Naruto sudah tamat dan masing-masing karakter sudah berkeluarga. Nah, saya sendiri masih penasaran tentang "Gimana ya kalau Sakura yang di dunia sana?"

Akhirnya saya membuat jalan cerita RTN menjadi sebuah fanfiksi. Berhubung saya masih mempair Akatsuki x Sakura, jadi saya ambil celah ini untuk tetap memasangkan Sakura dengan anak-anak Akatsuki.

Oke. Terimakasih atas kesudiannya telah berkunjung di fanfiksi saya!

Much Love, S. A .J


	2. Sasori

**"Growing Up With Akatsuki"**

 **Chapter 2 : Sasori**

Oleh **Ryuku S. A .J**

Semua karakter disini adalah fiksi, milik **Kishimoto Masashi.**

Bila ada kesamaan pada jalan cerita, mohon di pahami bahwa fanfiksi ini bukan hasil MENIRU.

* * *

 _Aku masih ingat hari itu…_

 _Hari dimana aku kedatangan pangeran yang sangat tampan…_

 _Rambutnya merah menggoda…_

 _Bahkan setelah aku dewasa pun, aku yakin dia akan tetap jadi pangeranku…_

* * *

Sakura menyusuri lorong markas Akatsuki sendirian. Tidak terasa sudah dua minggu Haruno kecil ini hidup bersama keluarga barunya. Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di ruang tengah. Dimana ia bisa melihat Konan sedang sibuk membuat origami burung bangau yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Meletakkannya satu-persatu di atas meja kaca dihadapannya. Sedangkan Nagato, duduk di sebrang Si Pembuat Origami. Membantu rekannya menyusun rapih origami burung-burung tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura memasuki ruangan itu. Dengan senyum khas di wajahnya, ia menyapa mereka semua. Tapi Sakura merasa ada yang kurang. Ya. Pain tidak ada disana.

"Yahiko-niisama tidak ada? Dia kemana?" Tanyanya penasaran. Nagato pun bangkit berdiri. Menggendong tubuh mungil itu. Nagato kembali duduk diatas sofa dengan Sakura di pangkuannya.

"Yahiko saat ini sedang mencari seseorang. Ia mendapat rekomendasi dari desa Suna bahwa mereka mempunyai ninja yang pantas untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki walau saat ini statusnya sedang kabur." Jelas Nagato.

"Kenapa dia kabur? Apa dia orang baik?"

"Err…" Nagato nampaknya agak kesulitan menjawab. Pemuda yang baru berusia 20 tahun itu menggaruk kepalanya. Mencoba untuk memberikan jawaban yang tepat, namun sayang Konan terlebih dahulu menjelaskannya.

"Dia sedang bermasalah dengan desanya. Tapi aku yakin dia adalah orang baik. Kami tidak mau ambil resiko untuk menambah anggota dengan latar belakang yang buruk. Itu akan membahayakanmu juga Sakura. Jadi tak perlu khawatir." Jelas Konan. Sakura merasa lega mendengarkan penjelasan tersebut. Sakura kini menjadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan anggota keluarga yang baru.

"Kemungkinan besar Yahiko tidak akan pulang cepat. Jadi, kalau kau butuh apa-apa kau bisa panggil kami." Nagato menurunkan Sakura dari pangkuannya. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah!" Serunya setelah melewati pintu.

Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia membuka pintunya secara paksa dan masuk kedalam. Mengambil buku gambar dan krayon warnanya. Kemudian kaki-kaki kecilnya kembali berlari menuju ruang tengah. Nagato dan Konan sempat kaget melihat Sakura kembali dengan nafas terengah-engah. Kemudian Sakura duduk disamping Konan, membuka buku gambarnya dan mulai berkutat dengan krayonnya.

Sakura mencoba untuk menggambar dirinya sendiri, Konan, Pain dan Nagato. Gambarnya memang tidak sebagus pelukis. Tapi ketika Sakura berhasil menyelesaikan gambarnya dan menunjukkannya pada Konan, Konan tentu saja terharu dan nyaris mengeluarkan air mata. Apalagi ketika Sakura menambahkan kalimat, 'My Family' dengan hiasan hati disamping kalimat tersebut.

Konan tak kuasa menahan tangis haru dan langsung memeluk Sakura ketika Sakura mengeluarkan kalung pemberian orang tuanya dan menggenggamnya erat sambil tersenyum.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Sakura!" Sapa Nagato ketika ia melihat Sakura yang masih terlihat mengantuk berjalan gontai menuju meja makan.

"Selamat pagi…" Balas Sakura. Sesekali anak asuh Akatsuki itu menguap sambil berjalan.

Sakura memposisikan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Menunggu sarapan yang sedang dipersiapkan oleh Konan dan Nagato. Ketika Sakura sedang mengucek-ucek matanya, Konan dating menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Memberikan handuk basah agar Sakura bisa membersihkan wajahnya dari kotoran-kotoran langganan sehabis bangun tidur.

"Terimakasih, Konan-neechan!"

Sehabis membersihkan wajahnya, sarapan pun dating. Sakura meletakkan handuk basah tersebut di kursi sebelah ia duduk. Mengambil sendok yang berada di sisi kanannya dan mulai menyantap hidangan nikmat itu bersama dengan Konan dan Nagato.

"Selamat makan!"

Mereka bertiga mulai mengisi perut mereka. Sesekali Konan membuka suara, sekedar bertanya pada Sakura apa ia senang tinggal bersama mereka. Banyak sekali yang mereka perbincangkan sampai sarapan mereka, tak terasa sudah habis.

Sakura tetap diam di kursinya ketika Konan berdiri dan merapihkan piring kemudian mencucinya. Ketika Nagato ingin mengajak Sakura berbincang, mendadak Nagato terdiam. Insting ninjanya mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang di sekitar markas. Konan pun merasakan demikian. Wanita itu menghentikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya dan melirik Nagato. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan mereka saling mengangguk, seperti memastikan sesuatu.

Sakura hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya ketika ia melihat adegan itu terjadi. Tak lama kemudian Nagato dan Konan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di dapur. Sakura yang kebingungan hanya bisa menatap keran air yang masih terbuka. Ia pun turun dari kursinya, menarik kursi tua itu ke depan wastafel dan kemudian berdiri di atas kursi tersebut, melanjutkan cucian piring yang belum terselesaikan oleh Konan.

Ketika Sakura selesai mencuci piring dan menutup keran, samar-samar ia mendengar suara Pain. Sakura pun melompat bersemangat dari kursinya dan segera berlari menuju sumber suara keberadaan Pain.

"Yahiko-niisama!" Sakura berlari dengan gembira ketika mata hijaunya menemukan sosok Yahiko yang sudah dua minggu tak kunjung pulang.

Melihat Sakura berlari kearahnya, Pain segera berlutut dan membuka lebar lengannya untuk menangkap Sakura dalam pelukannya. Pain kemudian berdiri, menggendong Sakura dengan senangnya.

"Oh! Sakura, perkenalkan keluarga baru kita."

"Huh?"

Sosok yang ingin diperkenalkan kepada Sakura perlahan menunjukkan wajahnya. Rambutnya berwarna merah marun, matanya yang sayu membuat Sakura merasakan bahwa sosok ini seperti pangeran-pangeran yang ada di dongeng-dongeng tiap kali Konan membacakannya ketika ia ingin tidur.

"Aku mau turun!"

"Hmm?" Pain pun menurunkan Sakura sesuai dengan permintaannya. Tak disangka-sangka, Sakura segera berlari melompat ke dada sosok tersebut, membuat si keluarga baru ini terjatuh ke lantai dengan wajah yang agak memerah karena ia menilai Sakura kecil ini sangat imut sekali.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan, namanya siapa?"

"Akasuna… S-S-Sasori…"

"Sasori-niichan? Salam kenal, Sasori-niichan! Selamat datang di Akatsuki! Aku Sakura Haruno!"

"E-emm… I-iya. Salam kenal Sakura…" Sasori terlihat gugup. Tapi tak segugup itu karena ia masih bisa mengelus kepala Sakura yang masih bertengger di atas dada bidangnya.

"Sakura, astaga. Ayo bangun, kasihan Sasori." Pinta Konan. Nagato dan Pain hanya menggeleng-geleng saja melihat kelakuan Sakura yang mereka tidak bisa diprediksi.

Sebelum bangkit dari tubuh Sasori, Sakura sempat berucap, "Sasori-niichan! Sasori-niichan jadi pangeran Sakura ya?!" Kata-kata Sakura ini tak hanya membuat wajah Sasori memerah. Wajah Konan, Nagato dan Pain pun menjadi memerah pula akibat perkataan Sakura.

"B-Baiklah…"

Bagi Sasori tidak ada salahnya mengiyakan ucapan Sakura. Toh 10 tahun dari sekarang, Sakura mungkin akan melupakan apa yang pernah ia ucapkan pada Sasori.

* * *

"Sasori-niichan!"

"Hm?"

Sakura berteriak memanggil Sasori dan kemudian mendobrak pintu kamar lelaki berusia 23 tahun tersebut. Sakura pernah berkata bahwa ia sangat suka dengan kamar Sasori. Karena kamar Sasori penuh dengan boneka-boneka yang bisa digerakkan dengan benang chakra. Ada pula lukisan-lukisan yang Sasori lukis sendiri. Perlu diketahui kalau Sasori benar-benar pecinta seni.

"Sakura, sudah ku bilang kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu."

"Mmm… maaf."

"…"

Sasori memang tidak sehiperaktif Pain dan yang lainnya ketika ia berinteraksi dengan Sakura, tetapi kalau melihat Sakura cemberut begitu Sasori pun tak kuasa melihatnya. Ia dengan lembut mengelus kepala pink Sakura dan berkata kalau hal seperti tadi jangan di ulangi lagi. Sasori sudah 3 bulan menetap di Akatsuki dan selama 3 bulan itu juga ia tak henti-hentinya meminta Sakura untuk tidak masuk ataupun mendobrak pintu seperti tadi.

"Karena di luar sangat sepi. Konan-neechan, Yahiko-niisama dan Nagato-niichan belum pulang sejak tiga hari yang lalu." Keluh Sakura. Sasori yang saat itu tengah sibuk mencoba boneka barunya pun berhenti melakukan kegiatannya ketika Sakura berkata demikian.

Sasori pun berisiniatif untuk membuat boneka kecil yang ia desain dengan acak-acakkan berbentuk dirinya, Konan, Pain dan Nagato. Ia memberikan boneka-boneka kecil itu pada Sakura dan berkata, "Simpan ini. Kalau salah satu dari kami pergi menjalankan tugas dan kau merindukan kami, peluk saja ini ya." Ujar Sasori.

Sakura menerima boneka itu dengan senang dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Terimakasih Sasori-niichan!"

Melihat Sakura tersenyum seperti itu membuat hati Sasori menjadi hangat. Pain telah menceritakan latar belakang mengapa Sakura berada di bawah pengawasan Akatsuki. Tentu saja cerita itu membuat Sasori cukup bersimpati. Sasori juga telah kehilangan keluarganya sejak ia kecil. Dan ia paham betul dengan perasaan Sakura.

"Aku akan memberikanmu lebih banyak boneka seperti ini jika anggota kita bertambah, oke?"

"Oke!" Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya. Dan mereka berdua kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama sambil menunggu Trio Akatsuki pulang bertugas.

Sasori mengajarkan Sakura cara menggambar. Mengajarkan Sakura bagaimana mengontrol chakra dan menggerakkan boneka-boneka kecil yang ia berikan padanya. Sakura sangat senang. Walaupun salah satu dari mereka berpergian entah kemana, Sakura masih punya sosok untuk diajak bermain. Karena Sakura, jauh di dalam hatinya ia tak mau sendiri. Sakura tidak mau merasakan kesendirian itu lagi.

* * *

 _Haha! Aku masih ingat semuanya ketika aku bersama dengan Sasori-niichan._

 _Aku masih ingat…_

 _Hangat peluknya ketika aku menangis saat mengunjungi makam orangtuaku._

 _Sasori-niichan mewarnai hidupku sebagaimana ia mewarnai lukisannya…_

 _Aku tidak akan pernah lupa, karena mereka semua sangat berharga…_

* * *

 **Bersambung... Chapter 3 : Zetsu & Itachi**

Catatan Author :

Halo minna! :)

Maaf kalau chapter-chapter pada fanfiksi ini sangat pendek. Karena Ryu pun bingung kalau panjang harus menceritakan apa sementara masih awal perkenalan hehe :D

Oh ya, walaupun di RTN Akatsuki bukan antagonis tapi sifat mereka tetap sama kok. Jadi yang berubah dari mereka hanyalah status mereka yang bukan lagi penjahat. Seiring berjalan waktu Pein, Konan dan Nagato pun tidak akan seramah itu. Jadi tetap ikuti ya :)

Terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang mau membaca fanfiksi Ryu, Ryu sangat senang :)

Much Love, S. A .J


End file.
